


[Podfic] what you're fighting for

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] the venom and the antidote [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Vanya is out there Clark Kenting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “You know,” Detective Patch says when Vanya opens the door to her, “I could arrest you right now.”
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: [Podfic] the venom and the antidote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117553
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] what you're fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what you're fighting for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130424) by [mediocretrombone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocretrombone/pseuds/mediocretrombone). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-venom-and-the-antidote/what%20you%27re%20fighting%20for.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-venom-and-the-antidote/what%20you%27re%20fighting%20for.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:10:54  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2021-0-20/147195694-44100-2-00a681fea709b.m4a)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:10:54


End file.
